Madness
by Kagome100
Summary: Rated R for words and lemon. About Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo but not much on Kikyo. To love and lost. Ok sorry now LAST CH THIS TIME.
1. Default Chapter

Hi This story is about Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo. This is some what from a book called THE MADNESS OF A SEDUCED WOMAN. I hope you like it. It is rated R for words and lemon. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* *Madness*  
  
I sat down in front of the mirror and began pulling the long hairpins out of my hair. But I had seen her. I knew her. She was so good. She would wait patiently, sure Inuyasha would choose her in the end. If I knew about Kikyo, then Kikyo must know about me.  
  
If someone pointed me out to her, she would tell herself she had nothing to fear because I was only another girl who roomed in the same house as Inuyasha; she would never believe that he would take an interest in me, a common girl, working out. I boarded out and sewed in a tailoring establishment; her father owned the Emporium. I conjured her up once more.  
  
There she was, limp and plae in front of the spools of ribbon in the Emporium. She couldn't be more than eighteen, I thought, but her skirts already seemed dragged down by grimy little hands. Kikyo would ruin Inuyasha's life. Even if he wanted to see more of her, I had to stop him. He didn't deserve her. He didn't understand her. She would be better off dead than married to him. I was the one he had been born for.  
  
My hair was loose. I told myself I had better hurry, because when Inuyasha finished eating, he was sure to come up here and see why I hadn't come down to dinner. I began taking off my clothes, folding each article neatly, as if I were packing things I never intended to wear again.  
  
I picked up the neat pile of clothing and placed it on the chair near the stove. Then I put on my nightgown and sat down before the glass, brushing my hair. I pulled half of it forward so that it fell over one breast and my stomach.  
  
I brushed the rest of it over my shoulder. Then I picked up my shawl, threw it over my shoulders, looked out into the hall, and seeing no one there, ran it's full length, and pushed at Inuyasha's door.  
  
It was open. I went in and closed the door behind me. The marble iris stood peacefully on a low shelf. A few charcoal sketches were tacked to the walls. The room was neat. There was nothing out of place. It seemed empty, as if it were occupied by someone who had finished shedding one of the many skins she sloughed off every day.  
  
My clothes lay around like so many forgotten selves. Every day I resolved to be neather, and every day I produced chaos. Something in me had no sympathy for order. I looked around Inuyasha's room and sighed. Order lived here. Order was important to him. The demon rat fur comforter was neatly smoothed out on the bed and the pillow was precisely in its center. I went up to the bed, took a deep breath, and turned the covering back. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* OK OK I did it I did one page of it. Tell me what you think of it so far. It will get much better and I will tell you half is from the book and half is out of me. 


	2. Things to Think about

Ok here some of you want to read it some don't but hey look the lemon is going to start some where in the next CH not this one. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* **~Things to Think about~**  
  
Then I sat down on the edge. I was moving mechanically, in stages. I told myself to pick up my legs and put them on the bed and I lay one leg don on the bed and then the other. I looked down at my body, sitting on Inuyasha's bed, my back propped up by his headboard. It was cold in the room.  
  
I pulled the covers up over my lap. I was wearing one of the rough white cotton nightgowns that my mom loved so much. Only one button fastend its front, which was slit from the neck to the belly.  
  
The door opened and Inuyasha came in. I didn't smile. I didn't blink. I couldn't move. "My god," said Inuyasha. He shut the door quickly behind him. His brows furrowed; his lips were pressed together, and his eyes oh his gold eyes looked at me. Than he looked as if he were about to cry. "No," he said, "this isn't right. Get up." He might have been talking to a stick. I sat there, looking into his eyes.  
  
"You don't know what you're doing," he said; "get up." I shook my head. "Damn!" he said, kicking the foot of the bed. "What is it you want?" Inuyasha asked. My eyes did not leave his. "I..I love you," I said.  
  
Than I waited for the world to come to an end. I wondered, calmly, how it would happen. Would he pick me up and drop me down on the hall rug? Would he start packing his bag and walk out the door and go to the well and stay? Would he take me back to the well and make me go home? If he did, I would never stay there. I would just come right back to his time.  
  
"You don't love me," said Inuyasha. "Don't tell me how I feel!" I said, flushing; "I love you. I love you more than anything in the world even more than Kouga. Why shouldn't I? You're worth loving. You're the only person I've ever met who made me fill like this."  
  
Inuyasha sat down in the chair and studied me. "Do you love me?" I asked him. "I'm not in bed with you, am I?" he asked. "What does that mean?" I asked. "If I didn't care about you," he said, " I'd be in that bed." " Is that the only way you can think of saying you love me? By not getting into thes bed?" I asked him. " I can't say it at all," he said. " But you do love me?" I asked. "A little, " he said. " How much?" I asked.  
  
"How much? Oh, one petal of that iris." " But not the whole flower?" I asked him. "Not the whole flower." "One day you might," I said. " I might," " Do you love anyone else more than me?" I asked. " No," he said, " I don't." Inuyasha had the thought of Kikyo on his head but pushed that away. I patted the place next to me. " Not here," he said.; "You're the one who likes the snow so much. Go back to to your room and get dressed."  
  
I jumped out of bed and flew down to my room. He might love me! He might! I was dressed and back in his room before he had put on his coat and hat. He came up to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Idiot," he said. His voice was gentle. He let his hands slide down over my breasts and they rested there.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Ok that's about it for this CH. Hope you like it so far. Tell me all what you think and It may not be as long as my other stories but hey at least I did something. Some one tell me why every one says Inuyasha does not belong to them and who does he belong to? 


	3. Now What

I see you want more. OK well like I said I would update but this CH has a LEMON in it. Ok now you should know you need to be old enough to read it. I don't think I am done with this lemon this page is just the start of it. Now hope you like it and don't say you don't because I told every one of you it's a lemon. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* ~~Now What~~  
  
He nodded slowly, as he always did when something pleased him. "You can always change your mind," he said; "in fact, I wish you would." "I can't," I said, and as soon as I said it, I knew it was true.  
  
I knew where we were going without asking. We were going to the thick grove of woods with the carved tree stumps in its center. The snow had been falling heavily all day and the roller had not yet pressed down the surface of the road. By the time we stood in the middle of the trees, I was exhausted. " We're not going to get undressed out here?" I asked Inuyasha, uncertainly. "Just lie down," Inuyasha said. He sounded both stern and harassed.  
  
I lay down in the snow. Inuyasha stood over me, indecisively, as if, even now, he might turn back. I stretched my arms up toward him and he sank down next to me. He lay thee, rigid. I turned on my side and began stroking his forehead, running my finger along his dog like ears, along his eyebrows, along his lips, and over his fur. " I've been thinking of getting another chair for the room. " Have you?" I said.  
  
I began kissing the lids of his eyes, his cheeks. I nuzzled between his head and shoulder and kissed his throat. I didn't want to kiss him; I wanted to bite him. I wanted to swallow him whole. I felt Inuyasha fumbling with his clothes and then he lowered himself onto me and pushed me deeper into the snow. " Wait," I said. I wanted to see him without his clothing. I wanted to see what was pressing against me. I wanted to see the long, hot maleness of him before he entered me.  
  
"Should I stop?" Inuyasha asked me. "Oh, no, don't stop," I said. Inuyasha pushed himself up by his arms; the lower half of his body departed from mine and then I felt something warm and hard pressing against the sealed chamber of my body. I looked up and saw Inuyasha staring down at me, Expressionless. " What's wrong?" I said;" are you stuck?" " No, I'm not stuck," he said.  
  
"Kagome, lets stop." I reached down and took his manhood in my hand and began caressing it. My fingers traced its tip, and little ridges. I felt how long it was and how big it was. I than felt his testicles until I felt him make a noise like a small bark or moan. I ran my hand along the little line of fur that rose from his groin to his navel, and , just as I had forgotten what was pressing against my body, I felt the hot flesh entering mine.  
  
I felt Inuyasha begin to move slowly inside me and I felt the doors to my body open. I was home in my own skin. He had been separated from me for so long, and now he was back. I felt my body arching to meet his in a way that was familiar buy new in its violence. A warm flush was spreading throught my groin, up into my stomach, down into my thighs.  
  
And than Inuyasha began pushing in deeper and I wanted to cry out against the pain, but my body rose to meet his and I heard a wolfish voice, crying and saw it was Inuyasha crying in pleasure as I was also crying in pure pleasure.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ok there ya go I did it. Well for the first half of it. I need to get the other up soon. I know if the lemon sounded like it was incomplete. I did not get done with it yet. The next CH will have the rest of it. 


	4. So much

Like I said I need to get the rest of the lemon out so here. I would have had it up yesterday but had some computer problems. OK but n e way *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* ~~So much~~  
  
Inuyasha began to thrust harder against me, and I felt something tear, and something warm began to leak out between my legs, and then I herd Inuyasha groan and another stream of something warm and wet flooded me like balm against the pain. Inuyasha lifted himself away from me and laid down beside me.  
  
Inuyasha just laid there felling like a dog right after mating. I touched myself; I felt swollen and bruised and warm. I held up my hand in the moonlight. "It's bloody," I said; "will I stop bleeding?" So this was how it happened; this was how bodies took possession of one another, how all secret places of your body were opened for the new being who, mysteriously, was able to find the key.  
  
Inuyasha dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a huge kerchief. "Here," he said. I put the cloth between my legs, but the bleeding didn't stop. " I know I wont bleed to death but I want it to stop." I said. I reached up behind my head and scooped some snow into a ball. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm going to put this snow between my legs," I said; " the cold will stop the bleeding." I thought.  
  
Inuyasha said slowly, " you'd be hysterical. I never thought you'd be so practical." The snow between my legs felt wonderful. The throbbing was lessening. The bleeding was slowing just a little. Inuyasha watched her as she laid there with snow between her legs. "I hope your happy with this body because it now belongs to you." Said Kagome. "What I mean is I don't feel along anymore." I scooped up some snow and packed it between my legs.  
  
Inuyasha could not take it no more he just stared at my hand with snow and the blood on my womanhood. "Kagome stop, move you hand and open your legs. I will stop the bleeding my self." Said Inuyasha. "But Inuyasha why?" "Because you know I am a dog hanyou, and dogs have something in there spit that helps heal things fast." He said.  
  
Inuyasha got between her legs and put his tongue on her and licked. He licked all the blood up and cleaned her up. For some reason he loved it and did not stop and licked more and more. His tongue went deep in her. Kagome moaned witch made Inuyasha want it more. Soon after the blood was gone and she stopped bleeding.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and rolled over on the snow. I got up and kissed him and than for no reason I buried my face in his stomach and began kissing the hairs running down his belly, and when I came to his manhood, I didn't stop. "GOD!!" he gasped. I began to take little bites of his flesh. I licked his manhood and put it into my mouth. I herd Inuyasha moan in happiness.  
  
I put much as I could into my mouth and sucked hard on it. "Kagome, don't stop I need..need to." He yelled. I knew what he need to do. I did not stop I kept doing it. I even put my hands on his manhood to and rubbed up and down. Than he made a howl like sound as something wet, warm, and thick went into my mouth.  
  
I lapped it up and looked at him. He had a look of love, happiness all mix into one. "Kagome your good with your mouth." He told me. Than he flipped me over and got right on top of me. I felt his mouth on my back kissing my neck. He laid his manhood right between my legs but not in me. He started to kiss my back witch made me arch up my back than that gave him a chance to enter me from behind.  
  
"Inuyasha, that feels good." I told him. He pushed in hard and held my waist with both his hands. It did not hurt this time but it was a little sore. One of his hands held my waist and the other went to my belly. He picked me up more to him so he could push in better. All I felt was him pushing in and out fast.  
  
Soft moans were coming from his mouth as he did that. "Inu...Inuyasha if you keep doing this I'm going to do something that feels so good." I said. "I want it to come." He said in a low voice. After he said that I felt my self release. Than it did I let out a loud moan and Inuyasha felt it to. He pulled out of me and put his mouth on me. He lapped it all up as I did him.  
  
We both laid back down on the snow and rested for a while. Than after a while he told me to get up so I did. "We better get back to my room." He said. "Ok, but what are we going to do when we got there?" I asked him. "You will see."  
  
We walked till we got to his room and he set me by the bed. He told me that we need to take a bath and clean up. Well he got the water ready and we both got in the big round tub. It felt like a hot spring to me but it was just a over size tub. He took a wash cloth with soap and rubbed it all on my back and than over my neck. It went over my arms and over my breasts. He than made me get up so he could take the cloth between my legs and over my belly.  
  
Than he said "your turn." So now it was my turn with the wash cloth with soap. I took it and went over all his back and chest and than I put a smile on my face for what I was going to do. I rubbed his manhood with the cloth and he moaned. "Don't do it that way, I will want to mate again." He told me. I than had a bigger smile on my face.  
  
Well after we took the bath we got out and he dried me and I dried him. We went to the bed and laid down. He laid right beside me and just stared at the ceiling. "Kagome sense we did what we did in the woods." Than he flipped over on top of me. "You came in heat and damn you smell good when your in heat." He said to me. "Inuyasha, I..I..I'm in heat?" I asked him. All he did is put a small smile on his lips and kissed me.  
  
I looked up at him when he pulled away and saw his eyes they were gold and filled with love and want. He bent back down at me and sucked on my neck. I felt him nip at my ear and he went down to my shoulder. I herd him say something like I'm a drug to him or something about me he can't leave right now.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* WoW never typed it that long before. Please Tell me if it is not good. I need to know. Oh and I only have one more CH to come than I will let people pick what I should do. Plus what is going to happen to Kagome is Inu going to say he loves her is my dad going to kill me. Hehehehe Till next time see ya. 


	5. Believe or not

I'm back. Hey all well this is the last CH for now till I think if I want more or not you will fine the Answers to the last CH at the very end in this CH. If you don't know what I'm talking about here. ~last CH~ what is going to happen to Kagome is Inu going to say he loves her is my dad going to kill me. Hehehehe Till next time see ya. ~end of last CH~ Well there that is it. So you will fine out all of it in this CH but you wont fine out the dad thing here. Hehehe well here ya go. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* ~Believe or not~  
  
I felt his hot wet tongue on my breasts sucking on them. I felt different this time when he did it. I did not fill like before I felt more wanting more hungry for it. Well Inuyasha did say I was in heat so I guess that is what it does to your body. "Inuyasha don't stop it." I told him. He went even lower and when he went past my navel I just had to make a loud moan and arch up. That tongue that hot wet tongue of his went deep in me. He took his head back up to mine and we kissed. I rapped my legs around him and begged for him to come in me.  
  
This time when it came in me it felt so good it felt like time could stop there. I felt it go deep and I wanted more in me so I tighten my legs that were around him and pulled him in more. He pushed in hard and I felt it again but this time it felt so good like nothing ever before. After all this we had to stop we were so tired and sleepy. We both fell into a good sleep.  
  
In the morning he woke up first and looked at me. I woke up just a little while after he did. I gave him a kiss and got up. He had a dead look on his face. I was about to ask him if he really loved me or not but he said something first. "Kagome you and I just did something I would of never thought of doing." He said. "I don't know even if I love you or just did it because you were in heat." Now that hurt to here that. He turned his head and thought hard I was just about to leave his room but before I did he came up behind me and grabbed my hand. He said something in my ear that made me cry and smile. What he said is I love you and no one can prove I don't.  
  
~THE END~  
  
for now dum dum dum  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Yes I know it is not long at all but hey It's fine right. Well tell me what ya all think see ya some time. OH ya do ya all want me to go on or stop right here? 


	6. Dreams

Hey Ok I am making a little longer and Well you asked for it. Here I know it is short you don't have to tell me. Well I am going to add more than this but It will take a few. I would of put it up like a few days ago but a big storm came to are city and well the web was down for me for a day or so. But it's back now and I can type. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Dreams*  
  
I did not know what to say, should I say I love you or nothing at all. I looked at him and he looked at me. We just stayed there for a time witch felt like hours. Finely he said something. "You look shocked." Well ya I did look it because he just told me something that mint every thing to me. "Yes I am a little shocked but are you shore you mint what you said?" I asked. He shock his head yes and I smiled. I bent up and kissed him.  
  
"I need to go back to my room and get some sleep." I said. "Ok come over in the morning when I get up so we can go do something you will love." I smiled and walked out. I went to my room and got ready to go to sleep. That is when I found it I could not sleep. My head was full of questions with no answers.  
  
~Inuyasha prove~  
  
I laid in my bed thinking about what I said and if I really needed to say it. Maybe I should just tell her it was not meant to be like this. I just need to live my life with out her I do not need a girl in the way. Maybe I should just leave and not let her now I left. Maybe I should just, urrrrrr. This is not working. I do love her and I know it I just can't tell my self it.  
  
~Back to the way I use to tell the story~  
  
They both were laying in there on beds but both had no end to the questions that popped up in there heads. Kagome sat up in her bed and looked at the floor. She went and got a cup of water and laid back down. Maybe I can go to sleep now. She thought to her self.  
  
~Kagome dream~  
  
Inuyasha is that you? Hey Inuyasha wha….what are you doing over there and hey who are you with. Kikyo what why are you here with Inuyasha. Inuyasha what are you doing. No. no. no don't Inuyasha don't kiss her please don't. NO.  
  
~End of dream~  
  
"AHHHHH, Oh my god it was a dream". Kagome said when she woke up in the morning. Knock, Knock, some one was at the door. Kagome got up and went to open the door to fine Inuyasha was there. "Kagome I herd you scream are you ok?" he asked. "Yes I'm fine it was just a bad dream." She replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ There ya go hope you like. I will have to type more soon. Right now I got to go cloths shopping for school. Oh ya will Inuyasha want her again, Is Kagome going to tell him her dream, is a demon going to come and try to take Kagome. Well you will fine out next time. See ya. 


	7. To Love for life

I'm back, Sorry for the long take off I said I had to leave. Hehehehe. Well I am back for a few to update some and here is the next CH. I hope you like it because I may stop here. I love what I Wright and like what I read. Well let me stop yapping and start typing. ~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~  
  
~~To Love for life~~  
  
"Come in Inuyasha just don't stand there." She told him, "ok I will come in." he said. Inuyasha gave Kagome a sweet kiss on the head and asked her to tell him about her dream. She turned red and looked away and said, maybe latter. "No I want to know what made you scream like that, you were scared I know it." He said to her.  
  
"fine I will tell you just don't be mad or leave me." "I had a dream about you" she started. "That's nice now why would that scare you." He replied. "Well you were with some one else." She started to cry a little "You were kissing that person and did not care about me." She said. "Ka..gome..Who was this person." He wanted to know. "She.She..was..Ki.Kikyo." she finely said. Inuyasha's eyes shot open to know she could think that he would leave her now and take Kikyo.  
  
"Kagome.you, I would never do that I would never take her back after what we did." He said and her eyes opened a little more. "I love you Kagome I all ways will love you." That made her cry but not of sadness but of happiness. Inuyasha kissed her tears away and sat her down on the bed. He kissed her neck and laid her down. "Kagome you are mine, mine to love, mine to hold, mine to fuck." He said to her ear.  
  
"Kagome your still in heat I don't want to take you if you don't wont me to so let me go so I wont do any thing." He said but he really wanted to take her again. "Inuyasha I want you now I don't want you to leave me never do as you wish to me." She told him. He looked into her gray/green eyes and could not turn away form them. Kagome put her hands in his hair and Inuyasha got on her. He could tell the sent of Kagome changing fast. Damn she wants me bad. He said to him self.  
  
Latter on a near by cat demon that was sleeping woke up to the sent of a female in heat and the crying sounds of pleasure Inuyasha was giving her. The demon wanted that female not because she was human but because she was in heat and if he could just mate with her she would have his cub. The Cat demon jumped from where he was sleeping and went to get Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha don't stop, don't stop, harder, harder Inuyasha Please don't stop!" Kagome yelled to Inu. "Kagome I'm cumming, So am I Inuyasha." After that they both fell from what happen. Than Inuyasha smelt cat but not just any cat he smelt cat demon coming fast. "Kagome go hide there is a demon coming and I bet I know why." He told her.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you going to do?" she asked. "What else I'm going to fight for what is mine, if I don't well than what is mine will be lost." He said. Kagome at first did not understand what that ment and asked to know what he would lose. All he did is looked right into her eyes. She than new what he ment.  
  
The cat demon was now right out side in the yard. Inuyasha came out and saw him. "Hey you dog where is the girl I can smell her over there and I want her now." The cat said. "Well, well what do we have here a big bad cat that wants to take what ever he can fine what you can't fine a female cat demon to fuck." Inu put out. Now the cat was so mad he hissed big time.  
  
Inuyasha took out the Testusaiga and leaped at the cat. The cat seeing he could not block the sword jumped in to the sky. Inuyasha hit the ground and looked up as the cat was already behind him. "Hey dog I smell that girl on you, have you fucked my girl?" he said. "She's not yours she is mine you damn bitch." Inu said. Inuyasha saw the cat look to the room Kagome was in and saw his chance to get rid of the cat for good. One big swing and he would be gone. Inuyasha took the Testusaiga and swung it hard and it did hit the cat. The cat demon was now no more. "I new it cat demons are nothing compared to dog demons any how I am a hanyou so that puts me half of what I just said."  
  
Inuyasha went back to Kagome to see her and to tell her it was ok. "Inuyasha are you ok I herd you both yelling and did not know what happen out there." She said. "I'm fine Kagome and the demon is gone and he will never come back." He said to her. "Thank you Inuyasha, thank you so much." She told him and started to cry. Inuyasha took her and laid her back down and laid next to her. "Kagome I wont never let any one, or thing take you away form me. If you are to have a baby it will be mine not a cat demons." He put out to her. Kagome was so happy to here that and before they both fell asleep Inuyasha herd her say some thing that made him smile. What it was that she said is I would be happy to bear you a pup.  
  
~The end I think~  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** There ya go. I think that is the end but it's up to you guys and girls. I love it but do you wont me to go on or something. Tell me. 


	8. Flower’s today gone tomorrow

Hey every one I made a new CH for ya all. I was going to end it but I said no because some of you want more so here. I stopped with the book and now this is out of my head. I hope you like it and tell me what you think. ***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*** ~Flower's today gone tomorrow~  
  
They woke up in the morning around the same time but Inuyasha decided to sleep longer. Kagome got up and went to the window to look out. "The suns out that's good." She said with a low voice. Inuyasha still on the bed finally got up an saw Kagome at the window. He walked over with out her knowing and put a arm around her. "Hi Kagome, have a good sleep." He said as he made her jump.  
  
"Inuyasha you little dog boy, you made me jump don't do that." She said with a smile. They kissed and a little thought came up in Kagome's head how to make Inuyasha moan. Kagome took her head and went down to his pants and put her hand in. "Kagome not now you little perv. We can do that latter." He said. With a fake frown she took her hand away. "Inu, Lets go out and fine something to do it's a very nice day." "Ok Kagome lets go out." He said back.  
  
Kagome put on so day cloths and waited for Inu to do the same. When Inuyasha was ready he went up behind her once again but this time slapped her butt. "INUYASHA, why did you do that are you trying to scar me?" she asked. All he did is put on a smile. They set out the door to go into the field that was near by. The field had lots of flowers and Kagome loved to go see them.  
  
On the way Inuyasha could hear Kagome humming a tune. He tried to here what she was humming but he could not make it out. Finely she started to hum words to it some. He could here a can not touch and a can not hold than he new she was singing a love song of some sort. "Kagome can you sing your song a little louder for me?" he begged her. "Ok Inuyasha if you want me to." She said back. Than she started to sing.  
  
"Can not touch, can not hold, can not be together. Can not love, can not kiss, can not have each other. Must be strong and we must let go, can not say what are hartz must Know how can I not love you what do I tell me hart when do I not want you here in my hart. How does not walk away from the memories. How do I not miss you when you are gone. Can not dream, can not share sweet tender moments. Can not feel how we feel Plus we pretend it's over. We must be brave and we must go on we must not say what we no loner own. How can I not love you What do I tell me hart when do I not want you here in my hart. How does one walk away from the memories. How do I not miss you when you are gone. How can I not love you when you are gone..."  
  
After she had finished her song they have arrived at the field of flowers. Her singing must of stun Inuyasha because he could not take his eyes off of her nor say a thing. "Inuyasha we are here. Hello are you home in that head of yours? Hello wake up Inuyasha." She told him. Inuyasha finely snapped back and smiled.  
  
"Kagome your singing it's so good." He told her. Inuyasha looked out in the filed and was thinking hard about something. He was just looking around the place like he was looking for something. *There* he said to him self. He grabbed Kagome's arm and took her to a spot where there was a tree and lots of flowers. "Inuyasha what are you going to do?" she asked. All the hanyou did is put a little smile on his face and looked down by the tree and than back to Kagome.  
  
Kagome did not no what was on his mine but she would fine out soon. "Kagome sit there by the tree for me?" he asked. Kagome did as he asked. Inuyasha sat in front of her and spared her legs and put his body in between her legs and gave her a deep kiss. What they did not know was someone was watching them both. That someone was Kikyo. She had a death look of madness on her face and she was not happy. She stood and watched wanting to kill Kagome and take Inu for her self. She called her sole stillers and took off for now.  
  
Inuyasha was now kissing Kagome's neck and sitting next to her. "Kagome it's been 2 hours we need to get back and eat." Inu said. "Ok Inuyasha lets get back and I will cook you some food." She said back. ***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
Ok well there and I don't know when I will update next I am getting ready for school and it's only a week away. I may update next week or the next after that. Well just tell me what you think.. OH ya will Kikyo get what she wants, Will Inuyasha fine out Kikyo was there, Will Kagome bare a pup? Well you will fine out next time. 


	9. Last of the dead

Hey all I got the end right here. I will stop after this CH ok. Hope you like this last CH. It may not be long but it's good. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* ~Last of the dead~  
  
Inuyasha ran fast as he could go. He stopped a few times to sniff the air to see witch way she went. He had to ran at least 2 miles till he found them. Kikyo had Kagome tied up to a tree and the red sole stiller was right above it. Kikyo new Inuyasha would show up so she was ready with 3 arrows to pin him to a tree.  
  
"Kikyo give back Kagome I..I.I love Kagome now not you." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha how can you love her she is just a reincarnation of me. I'm the real one." Kikyo told him. Inuyasha just stayed there looking at Kikyo. Kikyo was ready with a arrow and went after Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran into the woods so Kagome could not see them.  
  
She got the arrow ready and shot one. It missed by a inch. She had the next one ready and waited for him to stop and she shot it. It went and just missed him. When she was about the grab the last arrow she looked up and saw Inuyasha gone. She looked behind her and Inuyasha had his sword right in front of her face. "Kikyo it's time for you to leave." He said.  
  
Kikyo said now in a low voice and Inuyasha did not know what that meant. He than jumped up and Kikyo shot the last arrow. It hit his arm and he yelled. Inuyasha came down and right before he hit Kikyo with it she herd him say it's your time to leave for good and than he killed her just like that.  
  
Inuyasha still did not know what now meant. But when he turned around he soon found out. The red sole stiller had came after Inuyasha and was ready to kill him. Inuyasha tried to kill it with the sword but that did not work because it sucked in the wind and blew it out at him. Inuyasha than had to think on how to kill it so he just jumped away and let it follow him. He than thought of a good plan. He ran back to Kagome and untied her. He told he to fire a arrow at the demon.  
  
She got ready and when it came over the trees at them she fired it and it went into the mouth. It killed it just like that. "Inuyasha I was so scared you would not come." She said. "I would never leave you like that Kagome. Kikyo was nothing to me I told you that and I love you ok so please stop crying." He said. All Kagome did is nod her head and Inuyasha took her back home.  
  
~end~  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ok I did say there were only 3 people in this story and well one is dead and the others are in love so that's that ok bye hope you liked it ok. 


End file.
